Charles Xavier
NOTE: This character's second portrait awaits sponsorship. You can sponsor them here. Your support will allow this character to be explored in Earth-27. Biography Childhood: 1963 - 1976 Charles was born into wealth and education. His father, Brian, was a doctor and his mother, Sharon, was a wealthy heiress with a passion for philanthropy. Charles had an older half-brother, Cain Marko, a child born from Sharon's previous marriage, which split his time between his two parents' homes. Brian Xavier died when Charles was eight. While Sharon Xavier didn't remarry, she did become quite close with her first husband, meaning that Charles's older brother Cain was around more often, especially after his father moved into the ancestral Graymalkin estate. This would lead to an intense rivalry between the two half-brothers. Though Cain had a truly remarkable athletic ability, Kurt Marko favored the gentle, smart Charles over his own son, which led to Cain cruelly bullying Charles. This went on until Cain went to fight in the final days of the Vietnam conflict. Cain didn't come home. Cain was reported as KIA and as a result, Sharon become distraught and began to drink. Coming of Age: 1976 - 1979 Charles' telepathic powers began emerging after his thirteenth birthday. As he grew older, he learned to control them. He tried to help his mother recover from the loss of her son, but no matter what Charles tried, it was not long before she returned to the bottle. Using his powers, Charles discovered that Kurt Marko planned to kill Sharon for her money. Charles was able to foil the murder attempt by compelling Kurt Marko to surrender himself to the police and confess. Returning from enrolling for college, sixteen-year-old Charles came home to find Sharon dead in the kitchen, having overdosed on pills. Education: 1979 - 1987 At Empire State University, Charles studied genetics and education. As he worked on his doctorate's degrees, Charles became involved in the Human Genome Project, hoping to discover the secrets to finding more like him. While working in this capacity, Charles met Erik Lehnsherr and Moira MacTaggert. It did not take long for a psychic such as Charles to discover that Lehnsherr was a man who possessed unique abilities, different from Charles' own. The two became quick friends. When the two found evidence that there was an entity involved in the project that was interested in finding ways to identify mutants, the two became paranoid and left the project, taking some stolen documents with them. Xavier's Dream: 1987 - 1995 At Charles' family estate, Erik and Charles used the stolen files to locate other mutants. Erik bought his children to the estate and also contacted some other mutants he had encountered in his past to aid them, while Charles invited Moira MacTaggert to help. Moira was a non-mutant, but she had learned of Charles and Erik's nature and was sympathetic - and Charles had taken quite a shine to her. With their collected data, Charles and Erik were able to locate many teens and through some telepathic persuasion, Charles and Erik were able to relocate the children to Charles' estate which they transformed into a private boarding school for 'Gifted Youngsters'. Soon after the first classes were held, Charles, Erik, Moira, and student Hank McCoy began working on a machine that would enhance Charles' telepathic range, allowing him to find more mutant children to help. Analysis * Mutant Level: Xavier is an Alpha-Level Mutant with Alpha-Level projected potential. * Mutation - Telepath: Xavier is quite possibly the world's greatest telepath. Xavier is able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles. When synced with Cerebro, this radius is higher. ** Astral Projection: Xavier can use astral travel and communicate with others astrally. In the astral realm, he could use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. ** Illusions: Xavier has the ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. Xavier can also telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different. ** Mask: Xavier can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities could at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. ** Memory Alteration: Xavier has the ability to alter the minds of others (whether an individual or group). This includes causing loss of particular memories or total amnesia. ** Mental Detection: Xavier can sense the presence of another within a radius of himself. He can also filter the sensation to detect mutants. ** Mental Link: Xavier has the ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. ** Mind Blast: Xavier can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and could even kill an adversary. ** Mind Control: Xavier possesses the power to control the minds of others with concentration. This power could allow him to completely shut down several people's minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. ** Possession: Xavier can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. * Expertise - Professor: A natural genius, Xavier is a leading authority on education, genetics, mutations, and psionics. He is an expert in other life sciences. He is highly talented in devising equipment for utilizing and enhancing psionic powers. Xavier is also quite the masterful tactician and strategist. * Background - Wealth: As a man of considerable wealth, Xavier has been able to travel, learn other languages, afford an incredible education, and build a school to help others of his kind. * Secrets: Though he is quite wealthy, Xavier obviously does not have the resources to afford some of the state.of-the-art equipment incorporated into his mansion, particularly in the sub-basement. His students and fellow faculty recognize this but Xavier refuses to discuss such matters, even with me. Threat Assessment * Might: 2 - Normal * Acumen: 5 - Genius * Speed: 2 - Normal * Tactical: 2 - Normal * Energy: 7 - Unsurpassed * Resilience: 2 - NormalCerebro Files: Charles Xavier Trivia and Notes Trivia * The photo of Charles was taken on September 5th, 1993. * The current login for this Cerebro File is "User: Moira X". Notes * Charles Xavier resides in Subsidiary-Reality M, within Murum Locus. Links and References * Appearances of Charles Xavier * Character Gallery: Charles Xavier Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Married Characters Category:Height 6' 0" Category:Subsidiary Reality M Category:X-Men Category:Alpha-Level Mutant Category:Telepathy Category:Astral Projection Category:Pedagogy Category:Psychic Link Category:Mind Control Category:Possession Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Teachers Category:Illusion Casting Category:Americans Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Alpha-Class Mutant Category:A4 Mutant